And the Hero Shall Fall
by Geminidragon
Summary: Full summary inside: DH Dark! Harry:What can a young Harry Potter do, when his family bathes in the light while he is in darkness? Faced with the neglect of his family, young Harry seeks comfort in a boy entrapped in ice, the Ice Prince of Slytherin.
1. Brother's Light

**Author's Note:** Shut up ,I know that I shouldn't be writing another story when I have so many that I need to finish, but I promise that this one will be relatively short......... just about ten to fifteen chapters dodges thrown fruit and veggies He, he sorry! Okay this is my first Harry Potter story by itself. This was inspired by a dream, so please don't my idea and if there is some one out there that had this plot before hand I promise that I hav never read your story.

**Summary:** Voldemort made a mistake and never attacked the Potter on Halloween night in 1981. As a result when Harry is three his mother gives birth to a baby boy on July 31, 1983. Seeing this child as the prophesied child, Dumbledore sends James, Lily, and baby Alexander into hiding. Not wanting Harry to be hurt, Lily reluctantly sends him to her sister; while staying there Harry is taken by Death Eaters as a bargaining chip for the Potters. During his stay with the Death Eaters Harry encounters a boy sealed in ice. Upon his return to his family, Harry notices that no one seems to be paying attention to him any more, no one save for a strange voice in the young Potter's head.........

**Warnings: **Child Abuse, Near Rape (but no rape), Child Neglect, Morbid Thoughts, Mature Themes, Language, Implied Sex (not until much later), Blood and Gore, Slash/Yaoi/ Male and Male Relationships, Het/Heterosexual/ Male and Female Relationship, Character Death, Alternate Universe

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin, Lily Evans/James Potter, others to come

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter and company. I am not making money off of this story, this is for pure enjoyment and experience. The plot however, does belong to me, and as such I ask that if anyone uses this plot to please give me credit. Any and all characters that are of my creation are mine, if one wants to use them please give me credit.

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

'_**Telepathic Communication'**_

**Spell and/ or Flashback**

"Speaking"

**_Parseltounge _**

* * *

**__**

"_Who is to say what is good and what is evil? There are no such things. There are no pictures of black and white. There are only shades of grey and blood red."_

* * *

It was late at night. The midnight bell had only just rung moments before. The sky was gloomy, dark clouds that held the promise of rain, howling wind that drowned out any comfort one might take from the songs of birds, and the trees swayed causing bare branches to scratch against the window.

There was a house, a modest one, in the middle of a field surrounded by woods. From the house came a cry of pain, shouts soon followed.

"Some one get the medi-witch! Lily is going into labor!"

"Get some hot water and towels! Hurry!"

"She's losing a lot of blood! Hurry Poppy!"

There was a sudden pop as a woman dressed in a medical uniform came rushing out of no where and into the house. She entered through the back door and made her way from the kitchen to the master bedroom. Without a moments hesitation she ran towards the woman who was laid out on the bed.

Three men hovered over her. The one man with midnight black hair and chestnut eyes held onto the hand of his beloved wife. She was giving birth to their second child, and it had already been a difficult pregnancy. Poppy was worried that the woman, Lily, would die from complications.

The old medi-witch shooed all the men save for the husband out of the room. Both men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, stood just outside of the door. Even as the door shut they could still hear the pain filled cries of their beloved friend Lily. Remus grabbed a chair from a near by room and proceeded to sit, while Sirius remained standing. The silence around them was only broken by the cries emanating from the room in front of them.

"Do you think that she will be alright Siri?" The young werewolf said suddenly, causing the other man to jump.

A confident smile lit the face of Sirius Black. "Yes Moony, I know that she will. She is as stubborn as an ox, and as strong as one as well. You'll see once this is over, we'll have another Pronglet to spoil rotten."

A less than confident smile came upon the Amber eyed man's face. "Padfoot, I know that you get tired of hearing this, but you have to believe me! Something is going to happen tonight, and I fear that it won't be something that is welcomed among us. This child will be a blessing yes, we all thought that Lily wouldn't be able to conceive another child, but there will be a payment for this blessing! I can feel it Siri!"

"Hush Remus, there is nothing to worry about. Lily will be fine, we will have another Pornglet to spoil. Every one will be happy, you'll see." A strong arm wrapped itself around the small werewolf.

"I hope you're right love. For all our sakes I hope that you are right."

"Hope that who is right, Unc' Moony?" The child's voice startled both men, causing them both to stand and point their wands at the intruder.

In the dark Corridor of the house, they could both see the silhouette of a small boy. The boy was the eldest Potter child, who had inherited his father's looks and his mother's eyes. Wild, ebony hair was toss around even more by the sleep the child must have woken up from, and wide, innocent, emerald eyes watched from behind thick frames as both men lowered their wands. The child was holding onto a pillow and blanket in fear.

"Harry! What are you doing up this late?" Remus had lowered his wand and made to pick up the boy,

"I woke up to sc-scra- yelling," the child struggled on a word before choosing another one more suitable to his young mouth, "Where's mommy?" Tears came to the boys eyes.

Another scream rattled the house, this time it was accompanied by thunder and pouring rain.

"Hush Pronglet, don't cry. Soon you will have a new baby brother or sister. Your mummy is inside her room trying to take them out." The explanation earned the young man a knock to the skull. "Ow! Moony what was that for!"

"That was for telling a child that horrid explanation!"

"Hey! I was only trying-"

Harry tuned out the rest of his uncle's fight, having heard them many times before. His child mind was trying to make sense of the current situation. His mommy was getting his new little brother or sister out of her stomach, but why was she yelling? Did it hurt? Or did she not like his new sibling?

No, that wasn't it. His mommy was the best mommy in the world. She would love any child of hers, and she would love them all equally.

Harry could remember watching his mommy cry when she thought that he wasn't looking. Was she sad about the new baby? This was the only explanation that the emerald eyed child's mind could come up with. _'Then when she comes out I will show her how much I lover her and the new baby! Then she won't be sad, and she will stop hurting.'_ Deciding that that wa the best solution, Harry waited patiently in his uncle's arms for his mother to return.

The screaming continued, and more yelling followed.

This continued for hours.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly noon (not that you could tell with the blackened clouds in the sky) that a new high pitch cry joined the screaming. Another cry of happiness came as James announced that the newly birthed child was a boy. The cry of joy soon became a cry of anguish as Poppy examined James' beloved, only to find her dead from complications from the birth.

The Hogwarts' nurse walked out solemnly from the room. Upon looking at the two sleeping men, who were cradling a small boy who was also asleep., the woman felt tears in her eyes. Pity welled up in her as she looked upon the boy who had just lost his mother at such a young age. Poppy knew that there was little to no chance that the boy would remember what his mother was like as he grew. A sob escaped her throat and it woke the young boy.

Wide emerald eyes blinked away the sleep. Seeing the door to his mother's room open, Harry paid no heed to the strange woman standing near it and ran into the room.

What he saw would be burned into his memory.

There upon the large bed that his parents shared, the very bed he had crawled into when ever he had had a bad dream, was his mother. She was covered in a pretty dark red color. She seemed to be sleeping, and Harry moved closer to her to wake her up. As he neared her bed he was accosted by a horrid metal smell. Crinkling his nose, the young ebony haired child noticed his father standing near the bed, looking at his mother but not seeing her.

"Daddy?" Harry called as he saw the small crying bundle in his father's arms. "Is that my new baby brother Daddy?"

James Potter couldn't hear his first born, nor could he see him. All he could see was his dead wife, and how happy she had been for this new baby, and how she had made him promise to take care of the baby if she should die. The father held his youngest son closer to his body, _'If that was her will, then I shall fulfill it. Alexander shall never be ignored as long as I am around.' _It was with these thoughts that the man left the room, never knowing that his firstborn was aching for his father's attention. James Potter would never know how he left his son in the room that housed his dead and bloodied wife, he wouldn't know until much later, when it was far too late do repair any of the damage.

Green eyes watched as his father left the room without so much as a look towards the boy who owned them. Harry was confused. Had his father not heard him call for him? Harry nodded. Of course, that had to be the reason, his father would never ignore him. The young boy went to follow his father, when the door of the room was suddenly slammed shut. The young boy ran to reopen it. He jiggled the door knob.

It was locked.

Harry shook slightly, he was scared of being cage into a room by him- wait he wasn't alone! His mother was laying on the bed, He just had to climb into the bed and he would be with her.

A wide grin made its way to the boy's lips. He turned around and went back towards the gold- now stained red- bed.

As he reached his destination, Harry realized that the pretty, dark red color that his mother was covered in was actually wet. It was wet, and it smelled metallic, it was also dripping from the covers and onto the floor. But still, the young emerald eyed boy ignored it. Whatever that thing was he would deal with it after he was with his mother.

Small hands gripped the wet, slippery clothe. Harry grunted as he pulled himself above the covers and onto the bed. He didn't realize that his clothes were now covered in red, and his hands were bathed in it too. He noticed nothing put his mother who was laying still on the bed. Her beautiful, fiery, red hair was spilled around her head, like a the halo to one of those angels that she had told her son about before. Lily's pale skin seemed even paler for some odd reason, and Harry noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down like it usually did while she slept.

"Mommy, wake up mommy! Come 'n see the new baby with me!" Harry said happily.

His mommy didn't respond.

"Come on mommy, I know how sad you are, but 's okay. I love you mommy!" Harry leaned in and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

He pulled back instantly. Her cheek was so cold! It was like _ice_!

"Why are you so _cold_ mommy?" Harry's young mind couldn't comprehend why his mother wasn't talking to him. He couldn't understand why she was so cold, he couldn't understand why she wasn't breathing. And just what was that red stuff-

Then it finally clicked in the three year old's mind.

The red stuff, it was _blood_.

She wasn't breathing.........

She was so cold.........

She wasn't talking to him.........

She was _dead._

* * *

Sirius Black held onto his best friend as he walked away from the room. James was holding on to the baby in his arms like a lifeline. The stag Animagus murmured every once in a while a few nonsense words to his new bon son. In one of rants, Sirius had found out that Lily had named the golden eyed baby Alexander.

Sirius and Remus had led James to another room, in hopes of returning him to his mind. Madame Pomfrey had left only minutes before, mumbling something about getting the Headmaster and telling him the news about the new birth.

"Come on James, come with us to the nursery. We can talk there." Sirius gently pushed the shocked man down the hallway.

"N-no Padfoot, Al-Alex has to be fed, yes he does. Lily should feed him." The Potter patriarch was shaking hard, barely managing to keep the baby in his arms still.

"Hush Prongs, hush. You'll see your little flower eventually, but now is the time to be with your son and friends." This time it was Remus who was pulling the slightly insane man into a room on the opposite side of the house.

"Y-y-yes, every t-thing will b-be okay. W-won't it Alex? I-I'll t-take good care of you. J-just like m-my flower wanted, W-we'll b-be family."

_A family............_

* * *

Bright, emerald, eyes were wide in fear. Harry's mother –_his­_ mother- was dead. Here she was, laying in a pool of her own blood.

Harry might have been young, but he had been reading since he was two (with some help from his parents), and he knew what happened to people who had the misfortune of dying. They were placed in the ground, and dirt was poured on them. They don't breathe and they don't talk. They don't laugh and they don't cry. People cried for them, because of them yes, Harry had seen many people cry over people who died because of an 'old wart'.

For people who died, there were no princes who would come and rescue them, there as no magic spell that brought them back, and there was no life for them. They were just dead, and their loved ones would be alone.

_Harry _would be_ alone._

"NO! Please mummy! Please don't die!" The young wizard's hands fisted a handful of his mother's night gown. "I dun wan you ta leave! Please! Pwease!" Harry's speech became distorted as his despair grew. Sobs tore from his throat.

How horrible this was!

Here a young boy would grow without the mother that he so desperately craved, his mother had been the center of his world (like the world of most three year olds), and now she had been snatched up by death's cold hands!

'_No. HE CAN'T HAVE HER!' _Emerald eyes darkened to an almost black/ green. Pupils disappeared and the white in young Harry's eyes clouded into red. "Give her back." The voice out of his mouth was much older than he. "Give her back! She is not yours to take, not yet! **Give her back!!**"

Harry Potter's entire body was bathe in a brilliant green light, not unlike that of the killing curse. The light swirled around him for a moment before leaving him and wrapping itself around the dead woman, bringing forth new life into her.

Drowsy eyes watched as the woman arched her back as she took a greedy gasp of air. So startled by the sudden movement of the once dead woman, Harry fell off the bloodied bed and onto the floor. Lily Potter began to scream out, the reason why was lost to Harry.

He had brought his mother back, why would she be screaming? Did she want to leave? The emerald eyed child hoped this was not the case. His mother was precious to him, and he was certain that she would precious to the new baby. Tears once again flowed down the boy's face, turning a red-orange color as they mixed with the blood that tainted the innocent face.

"My baby! Where is my baby!" A melodious voice screeched out.

His mother wanted her baby? Harry's mother had been calling him baby for all of his short life, that he had gotten himself confused with his baby brother.

As Harry began to move toward the wailing woman, the grand door to the room was shot open. Harry's father and two uncles came forth from the door.

Breathing hard, and going unnoticed, Harry hid in the shadows of a far corner in the golden room. His family was scaring him. He had brought back his mother, but they seemed to be forgetting him. His mother had reached out to her husband to take the small bundle in his arms. She was shaking as much as her husband.

She was speaking about how she had seen her new baby boy, with his red hair and golden eyes, calling to her to come back. Lily's new son had told her that he wasn't ready to part with her yet, and not being able to deny her son, the mother of two came back.

* * *

Wide, gem like eyes watched as tears of happiness were cried. His uncles and parents hugged each other. Speaking about in hushed voices ( as not to wake the sleeping Alexander) about the miracle that the boy was. They spoke about how it was he, baby Alexander who had brought Lily back.

Emerald cried clear tears as they watched from the shadows as the happiness unfold.

That's how it would be for many years to come.

_Harry Potter would be showered in shadows, while his family bathed in the light. _

* * *

Author's Note: Okay that is it for this chapter**. Please Review** as this is my first Harry Potter story standing on its own, and this is only my second slash.

G2G

GD


	2. Darkness Takes the Light

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but the updates for this will be slow coming because I am concentrating on my crossover story! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

**Summary:** Voldemort made a mistake and never attacked the Potter on Halloween night in 1981. As a result when Harry is three his mother gives birth to a baby boy on July 31, 1983. Seeing this child as the prophesied child, Dumbledore sends James, Lily, and baby Alexander into hiding. Not wanting Harry to be hurt, Lily reluctantly sends him to her sister; while staying there Harry is taken by Death Eaters as a bargaining chip for the Potters. During his stay with the Death Eaters Harry encounters a boy sealed in ice. Upon his return to his family, Harry notices that no one seems to be paying attention to him any more, no one save for a strange voice in the young Potter's head.........

**Warnings: **Child Abuse, Near Rape (but no rape), Child Neglect, Morbid Thoughts, Mature Themes, Language, Implied Sex (not until much later), Blood and Gore, Slash/Yoai/ Male and Male Relationships, Het/Heterosexual/ Male and Female Relationship, MPREG/Male Pregnancy, Character Death, Alternate Universe

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin, Lily Evans/James Potter, others to come

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter and company. I am not making money off of this story; this is for pure enjoyment and experience. The plot however, does belong to me, and as such I ask that if anyone uses this plot to please give me credit. Any and all characters that are of my creation are mine; if one wants to use them please give me credit. I don't own the song **Paradise** either.

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

'**_Telepathic Communication'_**

**Spell and/ or Flashback**

"Speaking"

_**Parseltounge **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

He had brought his mother back, why would she be screaming? Did she want to leave? The emerald eyed child hoped this was not the case. His mother was precious to him, and he was certain that she would precious to the new baby. Tears once again flowed down the boy's face, turning a red-orange color as they mixed with the blood that tainted the innocent face.

"My baby! Where is my baby!?" A melodious voice screeched out.

His mother wanted her baby? Harry's mother had been calling him baby for all of his short life, that he had gotten himself confused with his baby brother.

As Harry began to move toward the wailing woman, the grand door to the room was shot open. Harry's father and two uncles came forth from the door.

Breathing hard, and going unnoticed, Harry hid in the shadows of a far corner in the golden room. His family was scaring him. He had brought back his mother, but they seemed to be forgetting him. His mother had reached out to her husband to take the small bundle in his arms. She was shaking as much as her husband.

She was speaking about how she had seen her new baby boy, with his red hair and golden eyes, calling to her to come back. Lily's new son had told her that he wasn't ready to part with her yet, and not being able to deny her son, the mother of two came back.

Wide, gem like eyes watched as tears of happiness were cried. His uncles and parents hugged each other. Speaking about in hushed voices (as not to wake the sleeping Alexander) about the miracle that the boy was. They spoke about how it was he, baby Alexander who had brought Lily back.

Emerald cried clear tears as they watched from the shadows as the happiness unfold.

That's how it would be for many years to come.

_Harry Potter would be showered in shadows, while his family bathed in the light. _

_**Continuation:**_

* * *

It had only been a few weeks, less than three, since baby Alexander had been born. Since the moment that Lily had been brought back, Alexander (or Alex as he was nicknamed) hadn't left his mother's or father's side. He was a loud, happy child when he was awake. He was always gurgling and cooing. Alex's parents were always there to watch him interact with his new home.

Harry watched too.

The green eyed boy also never left the side of his parents or his younger brother, the traumatic of his mother's death and revivification had scarred him. In his young mind he relived every moment, every pain, and every hurt; it was because of this that he promised himself that, for the time being, he would protect his family, just to be sure that none of them were hurt or killed.

Young Harry Potter knew little love in the short time that had passed. One might call him selfish or spoiled, but the truth of the matter was this: Harry James Potter was only three years old, therefore (much like many three year olds) the young Potter was very dependent on his parent's love and attention. Call him selfish, call him spoiled if you wish, but this was the truth. It was here though, that young Harry was different from many other toddlers his age. Were as any other child would fight for the attention of their parents, Harry would not.

Now, Harry was not a passive child. Yes he was quiet, but, whenever he was around family or friends, he was talkative and fun loving. Harry did not give up what he believed to be his easily. His parents and his brother were his. That is the way that Harry saw it.

However, the young green eyed boy showed wisdom far beyond his age in this moment. For you see, young Harry knew that his younger brother, Alex, was going to need a lot of attention and a lot of love. Harry also knew that he himself had almost robbed the younger boy of part of this love. The oldest Potter boy knew that, when he had been born, he had caused his mother's body harm. It was because of this harm that his mother had died during her second child birth.

And, thus so, Harry Potter accepted his roll in the shadow of his family. In the farthest reaches of the young boy's mind, a wistful call for the light that his family shared rung.

It would be ignored by everyone, even by Harry himself.

It would be crushed.

It would be burned.

It would be _destroyed._

For you see, the life of Harry James Potter was never meant to be a happy one.

* * *

It was dark when the very old man had walked through his parent's door. Harry's father and mother were sitting on the, now cleaned, bed. Alex was cradled against his mother's bosom. Every now and then James would stroke his wife's and youngest son's head. His hand still shook slightly from his scare.

The young emerald eyed boy had been sitting in a chair just off to the side of his parents. He smiled at the old man as he walked past him and toward his parents. Harry watched as the man seemed to glide over the ground, the small boy could _see_ the tremendous power that the old wizard held. His body was old and had a fragile look to it, but his light blue eyes twinkled with unparalleled youth. Harry wanted to trust this man.

'_**No don't; don't trust the ancient one just yet young one. Never trust so easily. '**_Harry could a small voice cry out. It startled him slightly and he jumped.

The new visitor, however, was to busy holding up and examining the newest Potter to notice. Wide emerald eyes glanced around the room rapidly.

'**_Where are you?'_** Harry whispered, for some reason he knew that if he was heard talking to this new voice then something bad would happen.

'**_I am here young one. I am close, but you can't see me. It won't be safe for us to see each other, at least not until the ancient one leaves.'_** The voice replied back, in the back of his mind Harry wondered why no one else heard it.

'**_When will I see you?'_** The very thought of having a friend with him now made Harry want to cry out in joy.

'**_Soon.'_** The smooth voice said. Harry didn't make any movement to acknowledge the answer, as the old wizard had begun to speak.

"Yes, this is a very fine boy. He will grow up to do a many deal of great things." The old man, Dumbledore as his parents called him, gently placed the newborn in his mother's arms. "Lily, James, young Alexander may very well be the prophesied child. If he is, you must go into hiding, or I fear what Voldemort will do once he finds you."

Harry glanced at the old wizard. _'What does a moldy wart have to do with my parents hiding?'_

"If you believe that it is best," Lily started, "then James, Alex, Harry, and I will do it."

Dumbledore spared a sad glance to Harry and his parents. "I am afraid that the eldest child won't be able to go with you."

Harry gasped aloud, _'Not go with them?! B-b-but, Mommy and Daddy are mine!'_

"No!" Lily roared. "I won't leave any of my babies! I won't!"

As gently and quickly as she could, the red head placed her second born in his father's arms and gathered her first born in her arms. It was the first time Harry had any physical contact with his parents in weeks.

At first young Harry tensed, but the warmth and light that his mother was offering to him was much too tempting for him to stray away. He buried his head into the side of her neck. Oh, how he had missed his mother's warmth.

"Please Lily; I only want what is best for you and your family. Harry wouldn't be safe with you, Voldemort would take him. Harry will die if he stays with you." Dumbledore's words cut through Lily like a knife, but she still held strong.

"Harry is always safe with us. James and I will never let anything harm our babies." Harry could feel his mother's arms tighten around him, accepting him into the light and bringing him out of the shadows.

"Lily." James Potter said softly, cradling his youngest son. Lily turned her green gaze to her husband. "Lily, if Harry stays with us, he could die, and so could Alex. Lily if Alex dies, then Voldemort will win."

"James!" The woman cried out aghast.

"Lily! I don't want to leave Harry any more than you do! But you and I both know that if Harry comes, then he will die and in turn so could Alex! I don't want to loose any more of my family Lily! Not after I almost lost you!" James' chestnut eyes were burning with an intense fire.

Lily looked around her, at both Dumbledore and her husband, large tears gathered in her eyes. "I refuse to abandon my child."

With fury burning in her eyes, the Potter matriarch stormed out of their room and ran towards Harry's.

* * *

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat in their room. Both men had heard the argument that had taken place, and both men praised Lily for not giving into the other men's demand.

The werewolf sat with his resting against his knees, while his lover was pacing around the room.

"I can't believe them Remy! H-how could they even suggest it! To give up their child!" the dog Animagus raged.

Remus knew the rage that his mate was feeling. A pup was valuable, something to be protected and cherished. No werewolf (or any other dark creature) would dream of giving up their pup, even if it meant the death of one or both parents. It was the highest crime in the magical creatures' world, giving up a pup for no reason often warranted in a painful end.

Remus also knew that Sirius was pained because he (Remus) couldn't bare any pups. The ability had been stolen long ago when Dumbledore had been unable to stop Minister Fudge from taking the werewolf to the Ministry. It was there that Minister Officials had illegally forced a fatal poison down the werewolf's throat. Remus had survived, but it had cost him any chance at a pup.

To both men, Harry was like their pup, and they would rather die then see him hurt.

"I won't let them Remy! You've seen how they have been treating our little pup!" Sirius stopped his rant enough to listen to Remus as he rose from their bed.

"Yes I have." Remus started, his voice was shaking. "I have seen as they ignored our pup in favor of their new born, and I have seen the tears that Harry has cried each night. I hate them for it, and I doubt that I will ever forgive them."

"Then we have to do something Remy!"

"BUT WE CAN'T!" The werewolf cried. Sirius remained silent. "It hurt more than any curse or hex, but you and I both know that Harry Potter is not our pup by blood. We can't do anything to spare him from his parents' neglects; we can't even take him away from them. We would all be hunted down and then we would be separated. Harry will be taken away, a-and w-we'll never see him again." A retched sob ripped forth from his very soul.

Sirius gathered his fallen lover in his arms. He knew the truth in the words that his Remy had spoken, but he also knew the truth in his own words. "There is something we can do my mate." He buried his head in his lover's golden hair. "We will give our pup the love that his parents can't- _won't – _give him. Don't you understand, my love, Harry _is our pup_, he might not be in blood, but he is in here." He placed a hand to Remus' heart. "And that is the only place that it needs to be real to be true."

Remus was able to break his sobs enough to crack a smile. "You know," He half sobbed, half laughed, "that was probably the most corny and romantic thing you have ever said to me, and that includes what you said our first night together."

Sirius laughed out loud. "Yes I remember. I said, 'my dear wolf, you may have had no other siblings and over protected family, but _I _have an older brother _and_ cousins.'"

Remus chuckled, and then he sobered. "Siri, that horrible feeling still hadn't gone away. I fear for our pup. Something bad is going to happen and our Harry in going to be in the heart of it."

The ebony haired man just pulled his werewolf tighter to his chest. "Everything will be alright Remy, you'll see." Sirius gave his lover a small kiss on his head.

"I pray that you are right Sirius. With all my heart, I hope to the gods that you are right."

* * *

Harry watched in silence as his father, brother, and the unknown wizard disappeared from his view. Wide emerald eyes shown with confusion. His mother was crying and running away from his father and brother, and Harry knew that they had been talking about him. He just didn't know what they wanted to do with him.

Lily Potter forcefully opened her son's bedroom door; she then she shut the door with equal force. She ran to her son's small bed and sat on it, holding her son close to her heart. Crystal clear tears streamed down the woman's face.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why should I give up my child?"

Harry didn't answer, he didn't know how.

"Why should you have to suffer? Why should you be taken away for something that you have no control over?" Her frantic whispers grew harsh. "Why would Dumbledore think me a fool? I know where he wants to send you my baby, and you would be in more danger there then you would ever be here."

The mother's hold on her child grew tighter.

"Listen to me my son, and listen well. As long as I love you, I swear that I won't let them take you away from me. I promise you. I promise!" Lily's pale hands began to stroke young Harry's wild hair.

"Love is like a light, Harry. It never goes out." The whisper of his mother's voice was pleasant for the young boy to hear.

Yet he knew the truth.

_Love may be a light, but some creatures were never meant to stand in the light…_

* * *

James sat in his room with Dumbledore. They had both spoken, and they both knew that if Harry was to stay with them, then they risked loosing one or both of their sons.

Something had to be done.

To protect his sons James would do anything.

Even if it meant abandoning his first born, and tricking his wife.

Now, one must understand, James Potter didn't want to give up his first born. Oh no, he loved his young Harry with all of his heart. He would die for his son in an instant if it meant that he would be safe. Harry was his first born, and he would always hold a certain place in his father's heart.

The very thought of giving up Harry torn James' heart in two.

Yet, James Potter also knew that certain things had to be done in order to keep both of his sons alive.

Alex would stay with Lily and James, and they would go into hiding, with Voldemort chasing them every step of the way.

Harry would go to Lily's sister, Petunia, and there he would be looked after and protected by his aunt's blood. Harry would never have to worry about the dark lord or his evil minions.

But, if Harry was taken with them, if Harry went into hiding with his mother and father; he would die. Harry would die and he could very well cause the death of his younger brother.

For you see, the spell that was going too placed on the Potters needed some one to hold onto the secret location, that some one would be Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what it was like to have to go into hiding as a young child, and he knew how Harry would want to go out.

Dumbledore knew much about the Potter blood that flowed through the young boy's body. This blood was rebellious, headstrong, rash, and very, very cunning. The young boy would find a way out, and when –not if- the emerald eyed boy found his way out, the Death Eaters and Voldemort would be waiting.

Dumbledore also knew what it felt like to have no childhood, he had had his ripped away by a similar prophesy that now held onto the youngest Potter heir. The old wizard didn't wish to steal Harry of his childhood.

Harry could have that childhood with the Dursleys. He could be happy.

It was on this logic that Albus Dumbledore and James Potter were going to convince Lily Potter to give up her eldest son.

'**_They are making a grave mistake, I only hope that young one is able to survive.' _**A soft voice hissed, though no one could hear it.

* * *

Many hours later found the young Lily Potter watching her first born child sleep. Her dark green eyes watched as his small chest rose and fell with every breath. The very breath that she had given to him the moment he was born. **(1)** Harry's long, dark eye lashes barely touched his plumb, cherub like cheeks.

'_He looks so innocent.'_ Lily thought as she continued to gaze. _'How can I possibly give him up?'_

Her son's face was peaceful and happy; it was at this time that Lily had just begun to realize that it had been a while since she had watched her son sleep. It was something that her husband and she use to do all the time. They would watch with wonder at the young life that they had helped create, and every time that they watched, their breath was stolen away.

Here was a child, who looked so much like his father but had his mother's eyes. A pure innocence shined in his eyes every time he graced some one with a look. His lips were always pulled into a smile, and though he still young, he would cry for those that could not cry for themselves. Here was a child who could light a grey day when he smiled, but loved it when it rained.

Harry Potter had the potential to do great things, and deep down Lily knew this in her heart.

Yet, in a horrible mistake that would soon come to pass, Lily Evans-Potter would forsake her heart for one moment in time, and within that moment, _the light would cast into the shadows, never to belong and never to be able to leave._

There was a soft knock on the door; with barely a whisper the young woman spelled the door open. Her husband and her mentor walked into the room, with them they had a lit candle that gave the dark room a little light. Lily remained silent, her attention was still attuned to her son. Both men stopped a small way away from the woman.

"Lily-" James was cut off by his wife.

"Look my love." His wife spoke softly. "Look at our child, look at him sleep."

James was startled by the request, but complied anyway. "Yes." He said a moment later. "Our son is beautiful, and he looks happy, but Lily he is not our only son, not any more."

Lily nodded, barely. "I know that James, but when was the last time that we watched our son sleep? When will we be able to see him sleep again? Tomorrow, the night after? Maybe in a week or the next? Or even in a year or a decade? I like to watch our son sleep my love. I love how happy he looks."

A strong hand was placed on his wife's shoulder. "That is why we must give Harry up, my flower. You watch him as he sleeps now, but think about the future. Think about how well our oldest son will sleep as we run from the enemy, think about how out son will sleep while he asks us why he can't go out and play or make friends. Can you really take away this chance he has at a normal childhood?"

For the first time since Dumbledore and James had entered the room, Lily turned her sad eyes to them.

Large, forest green eyes were filled with tears, some of which had escaped and were now flowing freely down a pale face. Full pink lips were pulled into a sorrow filled frown, trying to keep from sobbing. Fiery red hair was pulled from its once neat braid, random frizzes appeared every where.

"O-our son." Lily almost sobbed out. "Our s-son must leave us. He c-can't be with us, h-he c-c-can't be w-with me." Sobbing harshly, Lily pushed herself into her husband's chest.

James held on tight to his wife, but his gaze was on his first born. Harry had a right to be happy, he had a right to have a childhood.

James and Lily were only doing what was best for their son who was currently sleeping in their room and their son who was currently sleeping in front of them.

_However, some the worst things in history had the best of intentions behind them._

* * *

Harry had woken up in the late morning hours, alone. The sun shown through his large window, the light spilling across some of his toys. Small hands rubbed fiercely at wide, emerald eyes, demanding the sleep to leave them.

The young boy squinted, his eyes were not yet accustomed to the light, was he still in his room? Where was his mother? Where was his father?

For once, in a long while, Harry chose to ignore his racing mind. For some reason he wanted to enjoy his time that he had with his toys.

Pulling the warm covers from his stilled clothed boy, Harry slid off of his bed and onto the floor. Grabbing a small puzzle, the young wizard began to put it together. The puzzle was of a tiny 3-D pyramid, it only had a few pieces to it, but it was still advance for the toddler.

For what seemed like hours, young Harry worked on the puzzle. Its creamy white pieces were handled with much care as the young boy tried to fit the pieces into the right spots.

As Harry Potter worked on the puzzle, he began to sing a small tune that he had heard his mother's rade-dee-oh play.

As the beautiful boy sang the tune, he could hear a soft feminine singing the words to him.

'_**Once upon a year gone by, **_

_**She saw give in **_

_**Every time she closed her eyes**_

_**She saw what could have been**_

_**Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds**_

_**With covers tucked in tight, **_

_**Funny how when the bottom drops **_

**_She forgets to fight…'_**

Harry continued to sing the tune, not knowing what the words really meant, but he didn't need to know.

He was happy.

His mother would never leave him, for she would never stop loving him.

'_**And it's one more day in Paradise,**_

_**Once warm day in Paradise,'**_

Another piece went into its slot. The puzzle was nearly finished, and when it was, young Harry was going to give it to his mother.

To show that he would never stop loving her either.

'_**As darkness slowly steals the light **_

_**That shined within her eyes,**_

_**She slowly swallows all her fears, **_

_**As she sooths her mind with lies,' **_

Harry smiled as the tune was heading toward his favorite part.

He thought that the girl's light must have been beautiful, just like his mother.

'**_Well all she wants and all she needs_**

_**Are reasons to survive**_

_**A day in which the sun will take **_

_**Her artificial light**_

_**Her light'**_

Harry giggled happily as his puzzle neared completion.

Soon he would give it to his mother and let her and his father know that he would never stop loving them, just as they would never stop loving him.

'_**And it's once more day in Paradise**_

_**One more day in Paradise**_

_**It's one more day in Paradise**_

_**One last chance to feel alright,**_

_**Alright.'**_

Wide, innocent green eyes laughed with merriment.

'_What is paradise like? I bet mommy, daddy, and Alex are there!'_

'_**Don't pretend to hold it in just**_

_**Let it out**_

_**Don't pretend to hold it in just **_

_**Push it out**_

_**Don't you try to hold it in, **_

_**Just let it out**_

_**Don't you try to hold it in,**_

_**Hold it in,'**_

Why would Harry want to hold anything in? He loved his parents and they loved him.

They promised that they would never leave as long as they loved him.

Just as Harry placed the last of the creamy, white puzzle pieces into its correct spot the door to his room opened.

'_**One more day in Paradise**_

_**One more day in Paradise**_

_**Its one more day in Paradise **_

_**One last chance to feel alright.**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" In the years to come Harry would remember how happy his voice had been, and he would remember the promises of joy that it held.

_Promises are meant to be broken._

In his mother's hand was a plain brown suit case, filled with his clothes. The young emerald eyed wizard watched in horror as his parents said that he was going to go and live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for a while.

The old man that had been in his parents' room earlier gently, yet firmly, took Harry's small hand into his own withered one.

"Come along now young Harry, we must leave quickly." Came the gentle voice of the old man.

This voice wasn't as soft as the one singing a song that only Harry could hear as he was taken away from his family.

'**_Once upon a year gone by _**

_**She saw herself give in **_

_**Every time she closed her eyes **_

_**She saw what could have been.'**_

'_Mommy and Daddy don't love me?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that is the end of that chapter. **Please review!**

_**Review Response:**_

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

incybincer

2005-01-17

1

Signed

omg that i SO sad! please please PLEASE write more! i must know what happens!

-**_ I think that the ending to this one is going to give you more of a reason to make you think that this is going to get sad. . -_**

HarrySlytherinson

2005-01-13

1

Signed

this is amazing please i just gotta read more!! Please update soon!

_**-EEEEKKK!! Thank you! I hope that this one was just as amazing as the first!**_

Moonjava

2005-01-10

1

Signed

Really nice I like this.

_**-You do?! Thank you! **_

lita-2003

2004-12-21

1

Signed

I love it so far! Please update soon!! I can't wait till the next chapter!

Lita

_**- I hope you loved this one too, please love it! /puppy dog eyes/**_

Rima

2004-12-07

1

Signed

Aw...that's so sad! But it's really good so far-keep it up! Up-date soon -'

_**­-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Anonymous

2004-12-02

1

Anonymous

That was an amazing story! Please update soon

_**-I hope that this was soon enough!**_

Brigitte

2004-11-20

1

Anonymous

I feel so bad for baby Harry! On a less emotiona note I can't wait for your new chapter.

_**­-Do you feel any worse for him now? If not just you wait. /evil laughter /**_

twodollartrick

2004-11-17

1

Signed

Oh I hate stories when children see their parents die and don't understand fully at first (The Lion King - tearjerker!) Anyway, good job. Take care love jordan x

_**- I love the Lion King for just that reason! I have always loved angst with a happy ending!**_

nightwing

2004-11-15

1

Anonymous

Great beginning. I am looking forward to seeing where you take it.

_**­-Whoa, I seeing double. . **_

nightwing

2004-11-15

1

Anonymous

Great beginning. I am looking forward to seeing where you take it.

-**_I will be taking it all over the place, even I don't know what I am doing! O . o_**

bri

2004-11-12

1

Anonymous

Love it, can't wait for the next chapter

_**-I hope that this one was good too. . **_

Natalia )

2004-11-12

1

Anonymous

Hi!, I think this story is great, it´s interesting, well-written, and best of all, it´s original, I hope you keep on writing it and I´m looling forward to read the next chapter, good luck.  
Natalia

**_-THANK YOU!! I can't tell you how happy I am!_**

sak

2004-11-12

1

Anonymous

Quite the power young Harry has. But the ignoring of Harry is painful to watch and it has only started. I anticipate an interesting story.

_**-Harry's pain had only started, but don't worry he will be getting something great later on!**_

kt

2004-11-12

1

Anonymous

this is a very original idea and it really grabbed my attention i hope you update soon

_**-Is this really original? Thank you so much! I love hearing that my work is original.**_

kyra

2004-11-11

1

Anonymous

that was very good keep up the good writing

_**­-I am glad that you liked it! I only hope that you liked this chapter too!**_

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Skittles the Sugar Fairy

2004-11-11

1

Signed

OMG. that i so sad! Please get some up as soon as you can!

-**_I hope that this was soon enough! X D_**

Nauriell

2004-11-11

1

Signed

How dare you not tell me you were writing another story. shakes fist

...and all the err's I found too! Like the first 2 times you meant to say 'pronglet' you said 'pornglet'...makes it sound dirty. dirty, dirty girl you are.

_**- Some one needs to shoot you Nau Nau!**_

****

**_G2G_**

****

**_GD_**


	3. Breaking of Bonds and Promises

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but the updates for this will be slow coming because I am concentrating on my crossover story! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

**Summary:** Voldemort made a mistake and never attacked the Potters on Halloween night in 1981. As a result when Harry is three his mother gives birth to a baby boy on July 31, 1983. Seeing this child as the prophesied child, Dumbledore sends James, Lily, and baby Alexander into hiding. Not wanting Harry to be hurt, Lily reluctantly sends him to her sister; while staying there Harry is taken by Death Eaters as a bargaining chip for the Potters. During his stay with the Death Eaters Harry encounters a boy sealed in ice. Upon his return to his family, Harry notices that no one seems to be paying attention to him any more, no one save for a strange voice in the young Potter's head...

**Warnings: **Child Abuse, Near Rape (but no rape), Child Neglect, Morbid Thoughts, Mature Themes, Language, Implied Sex (not until much later), Blood and Gore, Slash/Yoai/ Male and Male Relationships, Het/Heterosexual/ Male and Female Relationship, MPREG/Male Pregnancy, Character Death, Alternate Universe

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin, Lily Evans/James Potter, others to come

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter and company. I am not making money off of this story; this is for pure enjoyment and experience. The plot however, does belong to me, and as such I ask that if anyone uses this plot to please give me credit. Any and all characters that are of my creation are mine; if one wants to use them please give me credit.

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

'**_Telepathic Communication'_**

**Spell and/ or Flashback**

"Speaking"

_**Parseltounge **_

* * *

**__**

_**Last Time:**_

'**_When will I sssee you?'_** The very thought of having a friend with him now made Harry want to cry out in joy.

'**_Sssoon.'_** The smooth voice said.

* * *

Remus chuckled, and then he sobered. "Siri, that horrible feeling still hadn't gone away. I fear for our pup. Something bad is going to happen and our Harry in going to be in the heart of it."

The ebony haired man just pulled his werewolf tighter to his chest. "Everything will be alright Remy, you'll see." Sirius gave his lover a small kiss on his head.

"I pray that you are right Sirius. With all my heart, I hope to the gods that you are right."

* * *

"Love is like a light, Harry. It never goes out." The whisper of his mother's voice was pleasant for the young boy to hear.

Yet he knew the truth.

_Love may be a light, but some creatures were never meant to stand in the light…_

"Mommy! Daddy!" In the years to come Harry would remember how happy his voice had been, and he would remember the promises of joy that it held.

_Promises are meant to be broken._

* * *

In his mother's hand was a plain brown suit case, filled with his clothes. The young emerald eyed wizard watched in horror as his parents said that he was going to go and live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for a while.

The old man that had been in his parents' room earlier gently, yet firmly, took Harry's small hand into his own withered one.

"Come along now young Harry, we must leave quickly." Came the gentle voice of the old man.

This voice wasn't as soft as the one singing a song that only Harry could hear as he was taken away from his family.

'_Mommy and Daddy don't love me?'_

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

Wide, emerald eyes watched as the early morning scenery raced passed his vision from his seat near the car window. The old man from before was in the front of the old style car, driving a young Harry Potter to his unknown new home. The old wizard had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, the twinkle that had been there when Harry had first met him was no longer there; in place of the twinkle was a sad mist, it was almost as if the man regretted taking Harry from his family.

Young Harry Potter didn't think that this was possible. The man should have no feelings, for what man who could take a young child from his family have feelings? A sigh escaped the young boy's lips. He continued to gaze out the car window, pretending that he wasn't leaving his family, that he wasn't being forced away from his happiness. He was pretending that he was just going to go on a fun trip, and his family would meet him when he once he reached his destination.

With his brown luggage in the seat next to him, and his newly finished puzzle in his hands, Harry began to hum. A slow, sad tune poured from the young boy's lips. A tune that befitted a death march, more than it befitted the young boy who was humming it. As the tune rose in volume, a morbid melody rose with it.

Dumbledore had been driving when he heard the eldest Potter boy humming. Bright, blue eyes chanced a quick glance at the young wizard in the back seat. Wild, ebony hair was as unkempt as ever, and his emerald eyes seemed to shine like they always did. The old wizard thought that the boy was in high spirits about his move, but one more chanced glance at Harry's eyes told the truth.

His eyes were no longer the bright, emerald, green of his mother. As Harry Potter turned his head to meet the gaze of Albus Dumbledore, a slow smirk came upon the boy's mouth. His eyes were the darkest hue of forest green that the headmaster had ever seen ('_It is almost as if they absorbed any light that came close to them'_, Albus thought), and the smirk that adorned the boy's face made him look even more menacing.

The emotion on the boy's face promised of some future redemption for the wrong that Dumbledore was unknowingly committing. A shiver worked its way up the headmaster's spine from the tune that the boy was humming. It was so haunting, even without the words to describe the song.

"Harry." Dumbledore called out, once the song got to be too much from him. At once the boy's song stopped and his smirk disappeared.

The emerald eyed boy said nothing, but nodded his head for the older wizard to continue.

"Harry, I imagine that you must be confused as to why you are leaving your family."

Once again Harry nodded.

"You must understand, my dear boy, there is nothing wrong with you. You have done nothing to be ashamed of, and you are not being punished. You have been a good boy and an even better son-"

"Then why?" Was the biting response. "Why do _I _have to go?"

Dumbledore sighed. "My young Harry Potter, life does not always go the way that we want it too. Sometimes it goes in quite the opposite direction, but sometimes from the unexpected acts in life, rather wondrous things can happen."

"Sir," said the small voice of the three year old, "You haven't answered me."

A chuckle escaped the old man, "No, I haven't." The man sobered. "Harry, there is a very bad man after your mummy, daddy, and your younger brother."

"A bad man, do you mean the 'old wart' that mommy and daddy talk about?"

Dumbledore blinked at the, rather, odd name that the young boy had given the Dark Lord Voldemort. "He's not an 'old wart' as you put it Harry, his name is Voldemort. He has killed a lot of people, and he has hurt even more."

The emerald eyed boy interrupted the older man. "Then why doesn't someone stop him?"

"Many have tried young Harry. No one has ever succeeded, and we are running out of options. That is where your family comes in."

"How?" Harry was becoming impatient.

"Your younger brother is more than likely the one person who has enough power to stop the Dark Lord, and it is because of this that Voldemort will attack him. Should the Dark Lord get your brother, well, the results could be the end of the Wizarding world." Dumbledore took a turn left, and they exited the busy streets for a less used neighborhood street.

"Why do you think that Alex will have enough power to stop Oldie Wart? And why do I have to go?"

"You have to leave your family, because if you were to stay, you might bring great danger with you." Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but the headmaster stopped him. "You are young, Harry, and now you won't understand but maybe in time you will."

"As to the reason why I think that your brother has the power, I believe that your brother was the one that brought back your mother from death. If he was to accomplish such a task when he is only a few hours old, just think how powerful he will be when he is older."

Once again the young wizard opened his mouth to correct the older wizard, but this too was thwarted as Dumbledore made a grave announcement.

"We're here."

* * *

Remus was laying in bed, or more precisely on top of Sirius in bed, when his lover began to toss in his sleep. Both men had been tired out from the night before, and they had stayed in bed through the morning and early afternoon.

It hadn't been a very restful night for the young werewolf. He had not been able to rid himself of the horrid feeling that had plagued him for the past few days. Golden eyes had watched his mate as he slept something that the werewolf was sure his mate had done to him after he (Remus) had fallen asleep after their first night together.

Remus never really got why his lover loved to watch his significant other sleep. The golden haired man had always found it 'creepy' and unnerving. The thought of having someone staring at him had always made the long time werewolf uneasy. Remus had been the end of many a rude stars in his younger days, and even in his adult years it haunted him.

It was only now, as the young werewolf watched his mate sleep, that he realized the peace that Sirius must have felt every time he watched Remus' chest rise and lower. It was the peace of knowing, for at least that one moment in time, that they were together and nothing would stop them from being that way.

Remus ran a tanned hand through the thick, ebony hair that belonged to his lover; the werewolf hoped that by doing so he would calm his restless mate. It had a small affect on both men, but it did not rid the foreboding feeling that had settled deep within Remus.

A whine was issued from Sirius as his thrashing continued to get worse. Remus was beginning to worry, usually the young Black was a peaceful sleeper, he never snored or kicked like one would expect. For Sirius to moving so violently in his sleep either meant that he was having a nightmare, or that there was something unwanted in the house.

Remus was sure that all was peaceful in the house, because the only entity that was not common around the house was that of Albus Dumbledore, and he could be trusted. Dumbledore had left earlier, and it was only his residue of magic that was left in the house. Remus could smell James and Lily in their room, more than likely they were looking after the new Potter cub, and it seemed that the ever quiet Harry was in his room, though Remus couldn't smell what he was doing.

Confident that his lover was only in the throws of a nightmare and nothing more, the young werewolf shook his lover slightly, hoping to waken the sleeping Animagus.

"Siri, wake up Siri." Remus whispered gently, while shaking the other man's shoulder. Sirius groaned, but he didn't wake up. The young werewolf continued to shake and speak to his lover, getting progressively harder and louder each time.

"Sirius! Wake up!" yelled out a worried Remus. His lover, no matter how hard a sleeper, always awoke to the voice of the werewolf. With one more violent shake, Sirius' eyes flew open.

Once ocean blue eyes, were now a thin ring around his dilated pupil. "Harry!" the young man yelled out as he flung the covers off of himself. Sirius quickly put on a pair of old pants that had been so carelessly discarded during their late night activities.

"Harry? What's wrong with Harry, Sirius!" Remus too got out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could.

"I don't know, but we have to go him! He needs us." The ebony haired man said as he opened their bedroom door and ran down the hall. Remus followed his lover and entered the hall in enough time to see Sirius' human body replaced with that of a large dog with a sleek black coat.

"Shit!" The werewolf yelled out as he began to loose sight of his lover. Pumping his legs as hard and fast as he could, Remus began to catch up to Sirius. He had his mate in his sights, until said mate turned sharply into a child's bedroom.

The golden haired werewolf had enough time to slow down to be able to grab the corner of the wall and propel himself into the room. His breaths came in heavy pants as he looked around the room that he identified as Harry's. Remus' eyes took in every aspect of the room. Everything in the room seemed to be bathed in the afternoon light, but the room still seemed dark and lifeless.

The toys that had been given to Harry by his parents, godfathers, and his parent's friends were all stacked up neatly in the far corner of the room. The bed was made, all neat and tidy, there seemed to be nothing out of place in the clean room. Upon closer inspection though, Remus saw that a box was settled right underneath the rather large window.

Sirius, still in his canine form, padded over to the box and gave it a sniff. He whined loudly, meaning that he wanted Remus to come and see his discovery. The young werewolf walked over to the wizard-now turned dog- patted his head and picked up the discarded box.

'_Pyramid of Promises'_ was written in bold letters across the top of the box. Both of the men recognized it as the gift that they had given their young pup for an early birthday present. It was suppose to hold onto a promise that the person who was assembling the puzzle thought about as he was making the puzzle. If the person completed the puzzle and kept it safe then the promise was suppose to come true, but if the puzzle was never completed or broken after completion, then the promise would be broken.

Remus noticed that the pieces were missing, and he assumed that Harry had put the puzzle together. "But where is Harry?" he thought out loud.

Sirius barked loudly, wrapping his large jar around the werewolf's hand and jerking his head so that Remus was forced to follow.

"Siri, why don't you just transform back and tell me what is wrong?" Remus questioned as he was dragged across the room.

Sirius shook his head fiercely, letting go of Remus' hand, and moved toward the closet.

The young werewolf nodded his head. As an animal, his lover was more intoned with the magical and spiritual energies around them. With a sigh, Remus opened the closet door. He looked around the small room and found only one thing missing, Harry's traveling bag.

"Oh gods no," golden eyes widened, "what have they done?" He yelled.

Sirius growled low in throat, before sniffing the air. With a ferocious snarl, the ebony dog once again took off into the hall.

This time Remus new where he was going, and he had no trouble keeping up with his mate.

* * *

Harry was standing grimly behind the Headmaster. A glare was set firmly on the boy's face. Hatred was continuing to build inside the young boy every moment that he was with Dumbledore. His small, tanned hands strengthened their grip on the crystal pyramid in their grasp.

Dumbledore was well aware of the penetrating gaze that the boy was giving him. The old man wanted so badly to tell the young boy that he could go back to his parents and that he would never again be separated from them, but this was a time of war. In the times of war, people rarely got to do what they desperately wanted to do. With a stone hard resolve, Albus knocked the wooden door of number four Pivet Drive.

A loud cry was heard from inside, as well as a loud grumble. Both Albus and Harry could hear the heavy footsteps that were coming closer to the door. Harry could almost feel a horrible fate coming towards him.

"I'll never forgive you." The emerald eyed boy whispered to the older man as the locks to the door could be heard coming undone.

"I never asked to be forgiven." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly, the door was almost ripped off of its hinges as a purple faced man appeared. "What do you want?" He said rudely as he surveyed the old man's odd clothing.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this," he moved aside and waved to Harry, "is Harry Potter, your nephew."

* * *

Remus had entered the master bedroom almost a second after Sirius. He had come in to see his lover pounce on their best friend, changing in mid-air back into his half dressed human form.

"What have you DONE?" The ocean, blue eyed man yelled with a hand wrapped around his best friend's neck.

"Sirius! Remus! What is the meaning of this?" Lily screeched while pulling her newborn baby closer to her body.

"The meaning of this," Remus growled, "is the fact that you have sent your own son off! It's the fact that you have left him alone!"

"W-we had n-no choice." James chocked out.

"Liar!" The grip around the man's neck tightened.

"Sirius please let him go!" Lily pleaded. Alex cried out, almost as if he was sending his own plea for his father.

With a quick glance toward his lover, Sirius hesitantly released James with a forceful shove. The chocolate eyed man coughed as he tried to get the blood to flow normally.

"Now, I will repeat, what have you two idiots done?" The ebony haired man said a little more calmly.

"And now I will repeat," Lilly replied, "what is the meaning of this? Why do you think that we have left either of our sons alone?"

"Harry is gone and so is his traveling bag. Where have you sent him Lily?" Sirius moved to stand next to his lover.

"We sent him some where safe." James coughed out.

It was Remus who spoke this time, "The safest place for him right now is here, with is family!"

"No! Voldemort would have gotten to him if Harry stayed with us! He would have been killed!" Lily protested, hugging her baby.

"And what is to stop that monster from coming after Harry now? Who are you to say that Harry would have died if he stayed with us?"

"How can you expect us to keep our young son indoors for who knows how long, you know as well as I do that he is too much of a free spirit to be caged."

"At least here he would have been happy! What god forsaken place have you sent our cub to Lily!"

"_Your cub_?" James shouted out. "He's our son! We know what is best for him!"

"You only think that you know what is best for Harry! Do you have any idea what you might have just caused by sending him away?" Sirius shouted back, his temper rising.

"Are you telling me that you do!"

"Damn straight I do! I have seen it James, Harry will be tortured, he will be alone and he will be in pain! He will go dark if you don't bring him back to his family!"

"We know our son, he would never turn dark."

"You haven't seen what I have seen, you don't know-"

"Oh and what are you Black? Some sort of Seer! You have no right telling us how to raise our children!"

"We have every right when it comes to our cub!" Remus shouted to James.

"Harry is _not_ your _cub_ Lupin! You can't have children so stop trying to take ours!" Almost as quickly as Lily had uttered those words she wanted to take them back. A terrible shocked silence settled on the group. "Oh-oh gods, Remy I'm so sor-"

"Save it Potter." Remus' eyes flashed yellow. "I may not be able to give my mate a child like he deserves, but I know an unfit mother when I see one." The werewolf turned his back on his friends and walked out of the door.

"Make no mistake of this," Sirius said as too began to leave, "you will end up regretting the day you lost your reasoning for a few moments and let your son go. You may have abandoned your oldest child in favor of your youngest, but we won't"

That was the last that either couple would see of the other, until the young boy's Hogwarts year.

* * *

"You want us to take care of this- this abomination?" A horse like woman shrieked.

Emerald eyes lowered to the ground against the harsh words.

"No, I want you, Mrs. Dursley, to take care of your sister's son for a short period of time." Albus said calmly.

'_Is this lady may aunt?'_

"Now listen here," Vernon growled, "just because this freak's parents don't want his sorry arse, doesn't mean that we do."

'_I'm not wanted?'_

"I assure you Mr. Dursley that Harry is quiet wanted, and that you will also be given a monthly salary to take care of the young boy."

'_If I am wanted, why am I not with my family?'_

"How much?" Petunia immediately piped up.

'_Please.'_

"Fifty thousand pounds a month for time that young Harry is under your care, this money is to be used for his food, clothing and anything that is needed." Dumbledore pulled out a roll of pounds, and the Dursleys were almost drooling with greed.

'_Please don't leave me here.'_

"Deal." Vernon and his wife all but yelled without a moment's hesitation.

'_They promised.'_

"Thank you for cooperating." Dumbledore said as he handed over the money, "The money will be coming every month on the first via muggle mail."

'_Promised.'_

The Dursleys nodded as Dumbledore began to leave through the front door.

'_They lied.'_

"Be good Harry." were Dumbledore's last words to the young Harry Potter. He disappeared down the road in his car.

'_Lied.'_

The crystal pyramid that Harry had been holding so tightly on to fell to the hard wood floor and shattered into thousands of little, sharp, shards.

"_BOY!_"

That was the day that Harry learned of the pain that came with a balled up fist, the pain that came with landing on thousands of shards of a broken promise. It was the day that he was shoved into the small cupboard under the stairs; it was the day that he learned that he wasn't wanted and that he was abandoned.

It was the day that Harry Potter's young life shattered into misery.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that this chapter was so late. I will try to do better next time!

_**Review Responses:**_

Meemee  
2005-05-08  
ch 2, anonymous

you know, you haven't updated in like forever. you should. Tha story has the potential to be very popular, if you played your cards right, like updating more often. I mean you dragged this story out for too long.It's time you worked on trying to finish it.  
Thank You.  
Meemee.

_**-Yeah I know, this was actually suppose to be up in April TT.TT.**_

_**It will hope fully be finished by the end of this year. **_

dark sorceress of egypt  
2005-05-03  
ch 2, signed

Wowie...this was really sad! the poor baby! hey you need to update this fic cuz I'm wantin to know what happens! PLZ update? I'll give you a cyber cookie!

_**­-Yay! Cyber cookie!**_

Laurinasta Blaze 2, anonymous

OMFG! That's a tear jerker if ever i read one. Continue, please! Sobs love, Lauri.

_**-Did this one make you cry too?**_

Wind X Fire X Water  
2005-04-09  
ch 2, signed

This is so cool!What will you do to Harry and Alex?Will you get Dursleys left Harry in a orphange and Dark Lord adopted Harry?(I love it!)Will Harry being spoiled?Will Harry hate James and Lily?(I'd love to see this.)How will the wizarding world react when they find out it's Harry the prophecy child,not Alex?Will Harry become the Dark Lord's Heir?

I know there is too many question,but this is unfair for Harry and I couldn't stop asking questions.

_**-You'll have to read and find out, Nope (though I love stories like that), Nope the exact opposite in fact, Maybe, That is going to be fun to see their reaction, Not Voldemort's heir if that is what you are asking. It's okay you can ask all you want, I'm just not sure I can answer them all! **_

BlazeBlade  
2005-04-03  
ch 2, signed

I would really like to see where this story goes. It is very well written so far.

**_Thank you! I love to hear it when people like my stories!_**

Mako-Magic  
2005-03-03  
ch 2, signed

wow, sad, poor harry... hope if he ever sees his mum n dad again when hes older he hates them for abandoning him. know i would!

Mako

_**-Don't worry about that, you'll find out what happens in the next few chapters with his parents. **_

Slithy  
2005-02-10  
ch 2, signed

Oh my god TT it's so sad TT  
man, I'm beginning to hate Alex  
Poor Harry T.T  
Please Next Chapter  
TT sniff, sniff

_**-I already hate the poor kid and I made him up!**_

shazia)Riavera  
2005-02-08  
ch 2, signed

aw this is soo sweet  
plz update soon  
k, take care  
:)

_**­-Thank you! **_

dead feather  
2005-02-03  
ch 2, signed

It was a bit... confusing, lacks consistency I think. The whole thing went back and forth btw. caring and not caring. too many times. And I didn't still understand the reason why Harry couldn't go into hiding with his parents? Was it because he would try to sneak out of the house? Even with Albus' pressuring (which tells A LOt of his character here) I don't think Lily and James would've let Harry go. And where's Remus and Sirius? How about Peter? Are you planning on telling the prophecy?

_**-I know that it does that, but later in the story it is going to be explained why Lily changed her mind so suddenly. The reason that Harry can't go with his parents will also be explained, but it goes to something that Dumbledore did when he was younger (that didn't happen in the book), Peter will be talked about in the next chapter actually, and yes the prophecy, it will be a little different than what it is in the book. **_

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter  
2005-01-30  
ch 2, signed

How sad! Update soon!

**_-I hope you liked it. _**

jak'idiot  
2005-01-23  
ch 2, signed

hey this is good but sso sad dont make pad foot die please, and poor poor harry... (is harry gunna have a yami?)

_**-NEVER! PADFOOT WILL NEVER DIE! BWHAHAHAHAH! Harry will have a soul mate that is dark, so kinda.**_

Vista 21.4.1990  
2005-01-21  
ch 2, signed

Wow! I'm glad I clicked on this story.  
Poor Harry...this must be one of the saddest fics I've ever read.

_**-It only gets sadder. n.n**_

lilyflower01  
2005-01-20  
ch 2, signed

hey

i luv ur fic... plz update soon!

_**-Was this soon enough for you? I don't think so, so I will try and get the next one out sooner!**_

dea puella  
2005-01-20  
ch 2, signed

You rock, you're story rocks, there's just rocking all around! Super and I can't wait for the next chapter.

_**-Woohoo! I rock! ;does a happy dance, falls on ass;**_

Jinks  
2005-01-20  
ch 2, signed

bouououououououououou! i'm crying! put the next chapter quickly and tell at the beginning if I have to take a tissue!  
Will James and Lily live and Harry will meet them once again when he is much older?  
Will he be sorted into slytherin? I hope so!

_**-You might need a tissue. Yes James and Lily will live, yes Harry will meet them again, and you will just have to find out!**_

Yana5  
2005-01-20  
ch 2, signed

Harry i love you

_**-Draco and Harry, I love you. ;hugs the knocked out Draco and Harry actors that are chained in my basements;**_

Immortal Memories  
2005-01-19  
ch 2, signed

You made me cry. Evil person. .

_**-I am as evil as they come, just wait until you see my cliffhangers!**_

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy  
2005-01-19  
ch 2, signed

'Mommy and Daddy don't love me?' Oh I cried when I read this, I really did. Please don't hurt my little boy. He's the most presious thing in the world to me. Please?

_**­-Did you really? Hehe, but if he doesn't get hurt then how will he ever now true happiness?**_

readingfreak742  
2005-01-19  
ch 2, signed

AW! POOR HARRY! IF LILY AND JAMES CAN'T TAKE HIM I'LL TAKE HIM! takes little Harry MY HARRY! please update soon! this is so good!

_**-HE'S MINE! BWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

HarrySlytherinson  
2005-01-19  
ch 2, signed

hi, again! sob can you make little harry get adopted by remus and the mutt! "giggles" hehehehehe... and his he going to hate the potter's oh and will harry have anymore brothers or sister I just need to find out more please!  
from one of you fans harryslytherinson aka harryhollow

_**-Hi hi! Remus and Sirius will eventually get Harry, but not for a while, you'll just have to see about the Potters, nope Harry won't have any more siblings… maybe.**_

Skittles the Sugar Fairy  
2005-01-18  
ch 2, signed

sniffles That...that...bottom lip trembles OMG! bursts out into tears That I is so sad! Poor Harry! Please, you have to get the next bit up really soon! gets kleenex

**_Do you still need that tissue? I will try to get the next one out faster. V.V_**

lita-2003  
2005-01-18  
ch 2, signed

That was a great chapter! Sad but great! update soon!

lita

_**-Oh it only gets sadder, but then it gets kinda happy, then it goes… well you'll just have to find out!**_


	4. New Lives

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. I'm not going to put the review response at the end because of how many there are (thank you soooooo much by the way, guys and gals), but if you want me to reply to a review then tell me in that review please!

**Summary:** Voldemort made a mistake and never attacked the Potters on Halloween night in 1981. As a result when Harry is three his mother gives birth to a baby boy on July 31, 1983. Seeing this child as the prophesied child, Dumbledore sends James, Lily, and baby Alexander into hiding. Not wanting Harry to be hurt, Lily reluctantly sends him to her sister; while staying there Harry is taken by Death Eaters as a bargaining chip for the Potters. During his stay with the Death Eaters Harry encounters a boy sealed in ice. Upon his return to his family, Harry notices that no one seems to be paying attention to him any more, no one save for a strange voice in the young Potter's head...

**Warnings: **Child Abuse, Near Rape (but no rape), Child Neglect, Morbid Thoughts, Mature Themes, Language, Implied Sex (not until much later), Blood and Gore, Slash/Yaoi/ Male and Male Relationships, Het/Heterosexual/ Male and Female Relationship, MPREG/Male Pregnancy, Character Death, OFC/ Original Female Character/ OMC/ Original Male Character, Alternate Universe

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin, Lily Evans/James Potter, others to come

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter and company. I am not making money off of this story; this is for pure enjoyment and experience. The plot however, does belong to me, and as such I ask that if anyone uses this plot to please give me credit. Any and all characters that are of my creation are mine; if one wants to use them please give me credit.

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

'**_Telepathic Communication'_**

**Spell and/ or Flashback**

"Speaking"

_**Parseltounge **_

**_Last Time:_**

"I'll never forgive you." The emerald eyed boy whispered to the older man as the locks to the door could be heard coming undone.

"I never asked to be forgiven." Dumbledore replied.

Suddenly, the door was almost ripped off of its hinges as a purple faced man appeared. "What do you want?" He said rudely as he surveyed the old man's odd clothing.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this," he moved aside and waved to Harry, "is Harry Potter, your nephew."

"Harry is _not_ your _cub_ Lupin! You can't have children so stop trying to take ours!" Almost as quickly as Lily had uttered those words she wanted to take them back. A terrible shocked silence settled on the group. "Oh-oh gods, Remy I'm so sor-"

"Save it Potter." Remus' eyes flashed yellow. "I may not be able to give my mate a child like he deserves, but I know an unfit mother when I see one." The werewolf turned his back on his friends and walked out of the door.

"Make no mistake of this," Sirius said as too began to leave, "you will end up regretting the day you lost your reasoning for a few moments and let your son go. You may have abandoned your oldest child in favor of your youngest, but we won't."

**_Continuation:_**

Harry didn't know how long he had been in the cupboard under the stairs. Had it been hours, days, months, or even years? The small boy shook his head, _'No, not years. I'm still the same, small, me.'_ His chest swelled with a large sigh, but it ended as a wince of pain. His Uncle Vernon had been brutal that first day. Harry still had the bruises.

A shiver ran through the emerald eyed boy as he remembered that day. Dumbledore had been gone no more than a few moments, but Vernon had still lost control of his anger and his fists. Harry had made the mistake of loosing his grip on his treasure causing it to shatter on the ground, and Vernon, having already been stressed about the events of the day, let out his aggression on the small boy.

When Petunia finally was able to pull the over weight adult off of her nephew, Harry's chest and arms were bloody and bruised. Crocodile tears poured from forest green eyes as he shook with fear. Petunia, not knowing what else to do, grabbed Harry by his bloody arm and shoved him into the cupboard. She ignored his cries and pleas to be let out of the small, dark room.

"Vernon!" Harry heard his aunt shout, "Wha- what if one of those freaks comes back and sees what you've done? Who knows what they could to us, to our Dudley!"

Harry would practically hear his uncle pale and shake from the realization of what he had done. "An-an accident, that's what this was! Nothing more than an accident, should any one ask. Why, little Harry Porter, or whatever that blasted boy's name is, dropped a glass of water on the stairs, that fell down the stairs and into the glass shards." Vernon's voice had gone from shaky to confident in mere moments.

The young boy assumed that his aunt was nodding vigorously. "Y-yes, that's what happened, b-but we better patch him up, just to be on the safe side."

"Tomorrow," The fat man had dismissed, "let the boy live with a little pain, maybe his _abnormality_ will disappear if he bleeds it out."

Harry didn't hear his aunt and uncle speak anymore, but he heard a loud shriek from a baby (which he assumed was his cousin). Soon after, the small boy felt plaster fall on him as two sets of heavy footsteps sounded from above.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Harry had gathered enough courage to pull out the shards of the crystal pyramid that were imbedded within his skin. He held back every yelp, cry, and scream of pain, in fear of waking his relatives. The final piece of crystal that Harry had pulled from his skin was the largest of the shards. It was about the size of his pointer finger, but it had gone in horizontally and had done little damage, though it was still bloody.

Emerald eyes couldn't help but stare at the large splinter of crystal. His blood still clung to it; although the crystal seemed to absorb the red liquid into itself. Swirls of red floated inside of the crystal, and young Harry couldn't help but wonder if his toy was suppose to be able to absorb his blood.

"**_A beautiful sight, isn't it young one?" _**A feminine voice hissed.

Harry jumped as much as his wounds would allow. **_"Who-who's there?"_**

"**_A friend young one, I'm a friend."_**

The small boy looked around, desperately trying to find the person whom he was talking to. **_"Are you going to help me?"_**

"**_Yes."_** Her hiss was long.

"**_Where are you? Why can't I see you?"_** Harry emphasized his point by turning his head in different directions.

Harry almost jumped as he felt something slither up his leg. **_"Such a beautiful boy,"_** the small boy felt it slither further up his body, **_"A beautiful boy with beautiful blood. Why does the beautiful young one cry?"_** The voice was almost teasing.

"**_I-I hurt, I want to go back to my mummy and daddy."_** Harry made no movement when the creature nuzzled his jaw.

"**_Poor boy,"_** something flickered quickly across Harry's cheek, **_"no one is here to care about the poor young one, no one at all."_**

For a moment all that could be heard was Harry's harsh breathing as he tried to keep his tears away.

"**_Do not cry young one. I know of someone who will take care of you."_**

Emerald eyes searched the small space frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. **_"Who would want me?"_**

Under his hand, Harry felt the smooth skin of the snake as she slithered further up his body. **_"There is a man with the element of ice under his control. His father is the servant of my former master. This man wants you, are you will to be his?"_**

"**_To be his, I will belong _to_ him?"_**

There was a series of long hisses that Harry took to be the laughter of a snake. **_"Such a clever child you are. Yes, you will belong to him, but he will also belong to you. He can take away your pain; give you the family you want."_**

Harry's eyes brightened with hope. **_"He can give me back my parents and my brother?"_**

"**_No,"_** the snake said,"**_you are the only one that can regain them. This man will help you create your own family, one that you can love and protect."_**

Being only three, Harry didn't quiet understand what the snake meant by _creating_ his own family, but he accepted it none the less. **_"Who are you?"_**

"_**I am Avarice, daughter of Nagini, former servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I am here to protect and heal you until you are safe with your **praesul_.**_"_** Avarice began to lick at the boy's right wrist, **_"Sleep now, young one. Tomorrow we shall speak again."_** Harry felt his eye lids become heavy; he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, then nothing.

"What are we going to do Sirius?" Remus whispered as he and his lover gathered their belongings into a _never-full_ bag.

"We're going to find some place to live, and then we're going to look for Harry. Lily and James may be pricks right now, but they wouldn't send Harry anywhere where he wouldn't be safe." Sirius threw another pair of trousers half-harzardly into the bag. "They had no right to take our cub; we have no choice but to get him back."

'_They won't let us keep him.'_ Remus pushed the thought away and helped his mate gather things to put in the bag. "I've always thought that Bath was a beautiful city."

The black haired man smiled at his lover's attempt to bring some cheer into the situation. "Then we shall go to Bath. I think that one of my uncles may have had an unwanted manor up there, maybe I can talk him into giving it to us." Sirius put the last of there belongings into the bag. "There, all done." He pulled out a sock that was set aside on the bed. "Let's go."

Remus reached out to touch the sock, but pulled away at the last moment. "Sirius," he spoke, locking his golden eyes to Sirius' blue eyes, "I know that this is the right thing to do, but is it a good idea to leave Lily and James? We've been friends for years; can we throw it away that easily?"

"No one ever said that this was going to be easy, Moony." Sirius whispered. "We may have been friends during Hogwarts with Lily and James, but they've changed. We've changed."

"Why did things have to change?"

"I don't know love. They have kids now; Lily's near death experience must have messed with something in both of their heads. Hopefully we can convince Wormtail to talk some sense into them."

Remus chuckled. "Could you imagine Peter trying to talk to James in our defense? He practically idolizes Pro-James!"

Sirius shook his head, "No, I'm sure that Wormtail will do the right thing."

The werewolf snorted, "You place too much faith in him." Sirius could hear the slight tinge of jealousy in his lover's tone.

Coming up to Remus, Sirius wrapped his arms around him. "No need to get jealous, lover, you know I'm only for you."

"Who said that it was you I was jealous of?"

A scoff filled the air. "Moony! I'm hurt-"

Remus grabbed the sock in Sirius' hand with a laugh, and activated the Port Key.

James stood outside the door that once led to Remus' and Sirius' room. He could do nothing but stare at the door. It had only been a day since their fight and only a few hours since they had left. There was nothing that James had wanted more to do than to go in and apologize to both of them and to beg for them to stay, but neither his dignity nor his pride would allow him to admit he was wrong.

James' biggest fear was to loose his friends and family to something that he _could_ protect them against. Yet, James' biggest flaw was that his pride often blinded him to his friend's pain and/or feelings. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He hadn't meant to be forced to send his eldest son to his sister-in-law, and he hadn't meant to push his dearest friends into hating his wife and him. Things had just gotten out of his control.

A paler-than-normal hand reached up, about to open the door when it froze in mid-air. What was he going to do? Search the room for some evidence of where his friends might have gone? And what would happen if –_when_- he found them; would he beg for forgiveness or would he demand the swift return of his herd?

Was he wrong in not wanting to apologize to his friends and herd mates? Was he wrong for wanting to protect his wife and sons? Perhaps they had been right, what if Harry was safer with the herd than with his aunt and uncle?

'_No!'_ James balled his fist, _'Dumbledore said that Harry would die if he were stay here, and that Alex would die with him. Harry is safe, he will be loved and when he is returned to us he will be every bit the light wizard that our family is known for. They will both live, and one day Harry will understand why we have done what we did.'_

Sad chocolate eyes watched as his hand fell to his side and the door remained untouched. _'I can only hope, that one day, Moony and Padfoot will come to their senses and realize that this was all for the better.'_

"James? James what are you doing?"

James turned his head as his wife rounded the corner. He tried to give her a smile full of the hope that he couldn't' feel, but she didn't return it.

"They're really gone aren't they?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Yes." James replied as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I fear that they won't return to us James. What if we never see them again? Are we willing to throw away over a decade of friendship?" Lily unknowingly repeated Remus' concerns.

"Our home will always be open to them, and they know it."

"What about our son; what about our Harry? I'm afraid James, I'm afraid that we have done something horrible in allowing Dumbledore to take Harry to 'Tunia and her husband." Lily buried her head into her husband's chest and nearly began to sob.

"Don't worry about your sister and her husband. They're too afraid to do anything."

Avarice watched her human sleep. He was still small, at least compared to the other humans in the house. He couldn't have been older that Nagini's newest set of hatchlings. He was still vulnerable and her basilisk instincts demanded that she protect her adopted hatchling, even if she should die in the processes.

Avarice wrapped herself around her human as he shivered in his sleep. This boy was beautiful in her eyes, and she rarely found anything worth looking at a second time. In fact, he was the only being to have caught her eye since she had laid her first nest of hatchlings.

Something akin to a sorrowful sigh escaped the large snake's throat. Avarice still mourned for her first nest. Only a few weeks prior her nest had fallen victim to a deadly raid lead by her human's father. She hadn't been able to save any of her unborn hatchlings as she had been caged only moments after the first wizard had broken through the magical barrier surrounding her nest. Basilisks only bred once every fifty years, and in each nest there were never more than ten eggs, half of which would never hatch and over half of those that managed to hatch wouldn't survive to adulthood. Therefore, any hatchling that Avarice would have would be precious and protected fiercely.

With her hatchlings dead and no mate left to try and create a new nest (Avarice's mate had been captured only a few months before the raid), Avarice's life suddenly only had one goal: revenge. It had taken her weeks to locate the man responsible for her sorrow, but once she had Avarice had set off to kill the human's family much like he had killed hers.

The basilisk had been watching the house for any type of weakness that she could exploit when she had first caught sight of the young human. He had been outside hiding behind a tree from an adult human with dark hair and eyes and a gold werewolf. Avarice's first thought was to strike and kill the boy, but for some odd reason she was unable to do any type of harm to the child.

He was so full of the life that her hatchlings never had the chance to experience. He laughed often and hardly cried, his shiny ebony hair reminded her of the scales of her mate and his emerald eyes resembled the forest green eyes that her hatchlings would have had. She immediately felt a connection with him.

Avarice watched the beautiful human boy for a total of two days and nights before she returned to Voldemort to demand that he relieve her of her duties to him. It was only after her mother had entered the argument that the Dark Lord had agreed to let Avarice go on the condition that she would remain loyal to one of his followers. The young basilisk had chosen the son off Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the child that was destine to spend the rest of his life at the side of England's most dark wizard; although the boy was encased in a stasis spell, he was still able to communicate with Avarice; this was a well kept secret.

Days passed before Avarice was finally able to enter the house that belonged to her human's family. She found it even harder to find the beautiful boy without anyone around him. It was only when the young boy had been left alone with his mother in the room filled with the scent of death, that Avarice was able to catch a glimpse of him.

He looked magnificent with his raw magic flowing about him and into his mother. Avarice knew then that this human would be perfect for the Malfoy boy encased in ice. Her human would provide strong hatchlings for her master, and her master would provide a loving and strong nest for her human. Avarice had decided in that moment that she would do anything and everything she could to bring the two away from those that wished to control them and to each other.

Her plans for uniting the two had almost been destroyed when an old, but powerful and dangerous, wizard took her human away from his nest. Avarice had just finished singing a song that she had heard the boy listen often to, she had been trying to comfort her beautiful human, when his parent's had taken a case, filled with her boy's belongings, and took her human away. She had barely been able to keep up with the speed of the machine that the wizards had sent her hatchling away in.

The other humans in this new nest had left the boy alone for the past day and a half, this the Basilisk could forgive as they could do nothing should they ever find her with the beautiful boy. She could strike them dead in an instant as none of the humans had any magic to stop her, and by the other humans leaving her hatchling alone, Avarice was able to properly take care of her newest reason for living.

Avarice held onto the sleeping boy and gave a snake-like kiss to his temple. She may have been able to forgive the humans that they were currently living with, but she would never forgive the human that were the sires of her human boy. They had done the unthinkable in abandoning their hatchling, but Avarice was more than willing to release them of their responsibility of caring for the boy and take over those responsibilities herself.

Lucius used to have only one dream, one goal, one mission in life, and that was to be as much like his father as possible. The blonde man could remember when he was a young boy and he would wait late into the night for his father to return from one of his 'secret' meetings. Even as a child, Lucius knew what his father was and who he served (though his father would swear up and down that no Malfoy bowed to any man), but that had just made the young and impressionable boy idolize his father even more. There was nothing else that Lucius wanted to be then to be like the cold, god-like man that was his father.

Lucius used to have only dream, one goal, one mission in life, but times change and so do people. A man that used to only have one dream now had two. He wanted nothing more than to live a long, wealthy, and happy life with his wife and young son, and Lucius wanted his son to be free of the fate that currently awaited him.

Lucius, though he was a man known for getting his way in just about anything and everything, knew that he would never be able to free his son from the fate that he was condemned to. The blonde man ran a hand through his hair, frustration making his body tense and mood bleak.

"Lucius," a soft voice came from behind the stressing man. Lucius turned toward wife; the woman was tall and she had a tragic beauty that became her once she had lost her only son.

"Narcissa," Lucius greeted his wife with a grim look.

Narcissa's dark blue eyes bore into her husband. "Is it done?" her voice was soft and there was a hint of desperation in it.

The blonde man was unable to keep his wife's gaze, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. "It has been done, the spell will stay in effect until-"

_Crack!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh rung through the air; Lucius' face was sporting a violent red mark.

"Bastard!" Narcissa's whisper was as effective as if she had been screaming at the top of her lungs. "How could you so this? Why did you do this? Do you realize what you have caused our son to suffer at the hands of your _mud-blood_ lord! He was just a child! My baby!" broken tears were running down her beautiful face. "I will never forgive you, _husband,_ and I only hope that our son dies before he can even imagine what you willingly gave him to!"

Lucius, though he knew that as a Malfoy he should have disciplined his wife, stayed silent as Narcissa ranted.

It was a few minutes later, when the silence had became almost palpable, Narcissa held her head up and her back straight as she walked past her husband. "Know this, husband; I will never bring another child into this hell. I won't let you harm another child as long as I live, and if I have to kill you to do this, then Merlin help me I will kill you."

Once his wife had walked out of the room, Lucius pulled in a shaky breath. His wife would never forgive his mistakes, his son would never forgive his mistakes, and Lucius doubted that he would ever forgive himself for this mistake. So, Lucius did the only thing he knew how to do, he locked his emotions away as his father had done before him. He would become every bit as cruel and cold hearted as the public believed him to be. He would gain the hate of his beloved wife and son.

He would become the Dark Lord Voldemort's perfect minion.


End file.
